Chapter 6:Cloud vs Polaris
"You...FIGHT ME?! Don't make me laugh. These grownups couldn't even defeat me and I'm just a kid. Don't waste my time." Polaris scoffed. Cloud ignored and just waited for the announcer to ready them both up. "So you do have a death wish? Whatever, as long as I get more money from this than fine by me."Polaris said. "ARE BOTH COMPETITORS READY?!" "Yes" They both answered The crowd went wild as the announcer screamed..."BEGIN!!!" Polaris rushed to Cloud at lightning speed "Let's see how your gonna dodge this!" Polaris screamed as he punched Cloud in the face. Cloud fell down on the arena floor shocked at how fast Polaris was.As Cloud tried to get back up Polaris grabbed him and just kept on punching him eventually just throwing him on the floor. "COME ON!!! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? I WAS ACTUALLY GETTING EXCITED FOR THIS ONE..."Polaris stated As the crowd cheered for Polaris the announcer walked over to Cloud to see if he was still capable of fighting.As he was getting close to him however Polaris pushed him away stating... "No. I want to end this myself" Polaris walked closer to Cloud and just as he was about to end the finishing blow Cloud swiftly got up and punched Polaris in the face sending him flying to the other side of the arena.The crowd gasped since no-one was able to land a hit on Polaris before.Polaris got back up now furious at Cloud. "Don't ever underestimate your opponent" Cloud said in an calm voice "SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!!"Polaris screamed rushing to Cloud at his lightning speed. Cloud had now seen through his attacks dodging all of his punches. Cloud punched Polaris over and over again until Polaris stumbled onto the floor of the arena.Polaris got back up smiling at Cloud. "Well Cloud. I gotta admit your very strong. This is the most fun that I ever had in a while." Polaris said "Yea same.But this is kinda lasting a little too long so do you want to finish this now or what?" Cloud stated "YEAH LETS END THIS" Polaris screamed The two young boys both rushed too each other screaming as they both punched each other at the same time. The crowd grew silent almost as if everything froze.Suddenly one of the boy's had fell to the ground going unconscious.It was Polaris. The crowd cheered and screamed as Cloud was just staring to recover from Polaris's punch. "AND THE WINNER IS ...CLOUD LIGHTNING!!!" Cloud looked up at the crowd and saw a familiar face.It was Edward!! Was he watching the whole fight? Edward stared at Cloud and eventually smiled and started to clap along with the audience. "CLOUD...AS OUR NEW CHAMPION WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO TELL THE AUDIENCE BEFORE WE SEND YOU OFF?!" The announcer said "Um...I guess the only thing's I got to say is that um...it is possible to do the impossible and um.....not to underestimate your opponent." "YOU HEARD IT HEAR FOLKS...FROM THE ONE AND ONLY CLOUD LIGHTNING." As the announcer finished up his his speech to the crowd, Cloud walked out of the arena and started to walk home to see what everyone else was doing back at home. "Cloud!! Wait up!" Cloud turned around and saw Polaris running to him. "So you woke up, huh?" Cloud said "Yea but forget that. Um I was wondering if you just wanna be my friend so we could hang out and train again ?" As Polaris finished talking Cloud saw his tail hanging and swinging around. "You see Cloud, your like me.You have a tail as well and your strong." Cloud let his tail roam free as well since he saw Polaris letting it hang out as well. "Umm... I guess sure. We're friends" "Thats's great!! I'll see you maybe next weekend or something?" "Um sure." "Great!! I'll see you Cloud." Polaris fist bumped Cloud and walked away. As Cloud was also starting to walk away he looked and saw Edward standing right behind him. "Well than. It looks like your making friends pretty fast aren't you Cloud?" Edward said Cloud nodded his head and just kept on walking. Edward walked right next to him. "I'm very proud of you Cloud. Not only did you learn from your own mistakes but you helped another boy figure out his mistakes as well." "Thank you Edward. I have a question though" "What's your question my boy?" "How come me and that boy Polaris have tails and everybody else don't?" Edward just stared at him blankly almost as if he had some sort of secret he wasn't allowed to bother explaining. "That's something I will tell you in the future my boy but as of right now it's of no worries."Edward said Cloud looked down at the ground.Edward saw how disappointed he was so he took Cloud and put him on his shoulders. "WWOOAAHH"Cloud screamed "COME ON NOW LOOSEN UP...NOW!!! YOU JUST HAD YOUR VERY FIRST FIGHT AND WON!! THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION...LET'S GO GET SOME CAKE OR SOMETHING."Edward said laughing proudly Cloud started laughing and smirked as he and Edward walked back home. MEANWHILE ON SOME RANDOM PLANET...... Caby walked inside a huge abandoned mansion only to see lord Darkness himself just staring out a hole on the ceiling. Caby kneeled down. "My lord." Darkness looked down to look at Caby. "Raise your head boy."Darkness said Caby raised his head as he pulled something out of his back pocket.It was some a phone. Caby took a couple of steps closer to Darkness "My Lord. I bring news" Caby showed him the video of Cloud and Polaris fighting "What use does this video have?" Darkness scowled "My Lord...Look closely at the crowd and not the fight" Darkness looked at the background and noticed a familiar face that just enraged him! "EDWARD SPEAR....THAT DAMN BASTARD IS STILL ALIVE!!!" DARKNESS HAD SCREAMED. DARKNESS'S SCREAM WAS TERRIFYING AS ALL LIVING THINGS START DTING AND GETTING INFECTED BY DARKNESS'S PLAGUE. "LORD DARKNESS...YOU NEDD TO CALM DOWN!!!" DARKNESS GRABBED CABY BY THROAT AND LIFTED HIM INTO THE AIR. DARKNESS WAS SO FULL OF ANGER HE DECIDED TO INFECT CABY WITH HIS DARK ENERGY. CABY SCREAMED AS HE FELT THE INSIDE OF HIS BODY TURNING HEAVY AND DARK. "PLEASE LORD DARK--" "SSSIILLENCEE" Darkness said still infecting everything around him. Just as Caby thought Darkness was gonna kill him Darkness had let him go. "FIND OUT WHERE THAT BASTARD IS HIDING!!! NOW!!!" Darkness screamed "YES MY LORD" Caby said running out of the mansion "Edward....you will pay for what you have done to me years ago. You and that damned Joshua Waterson and all the other legends.You all will pay indeed."